


Quiet In The Theater

by JayTheSaltyBastard



Category: Carmen Sandiego (Cartoon 2019)
Genre: Carulia, F/F, F/F Relationships, Public Sex, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-25
Updated: 2019-01-25
Packaged: 2019-10-15 18:52:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17534327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JayTheSaltyBastard/pseuds/JayTheSaltyBastard
Summary: Having sex in a public place was not Julia’s first choice in a date.And yet, sitting here in a theater half filled with people, Carmen’s fingers teasing her clit, Julia couldn’t really find it in her to care.





	Quiet In The Theater

**Author's Note:**

> This was thrown together in like less than 10 minutes so it sorta sucks

Having sex in a public place was not Julia’s first choice in a date.

 

And yet, sitting there, in a theater half filled with people, Carmen’s fingers teasing her clit, Julia couldn’t really find it in her to care.

 

Squeezing the armrests and taking in short, quick breaths, Julia screwed her eyes shut, fighting back a moan as her hips gave a weak buck.

 

Carmen moved her fingers at a smooth, even pace, not once breaking her fluid movements. Julia hunched over a little, giving a tiny gasp. She could feel a needy whimper building up in her chest, but she did not dare let it out.

 

Carmen seemed to get the message though, because her fingers went lower, teasing Julia’s entrance for a moment before pushing two fingers inside.

 

Julia’s breath hitched, her back straightening. She was glad no one was behind them, the perks of being in the back row.

 

Carmen pushed deeper, angling her hand so her fingers could curl up slightly, brushing Julia’s g-spot. Julia brought a hand to her mouth, biting down on her knuckle to stifle her whine.

 

Carmen pulled out, only a little, then pushed back in, hitting the area again. Julia’s thighs spread wider, allowing the redhead more access.

 

Carmen took the invitation, thrusting a few more times before finding a steady rhythm.

 

Julia could feel herself already starting to tighten, rocking back against Carmen’s hand with a quiet whimper. Carmen leaned in close, asking, “What is it?”

 

“More,” Julia damn-near begged. She could feel Carmen shiver, and she stifled a gasp as a third finger was added in.

 

“God,” she gasped quietly, chest seizing as she just barely managed to hold in a moan. The string placed deep in her core was starting to wind up. Julia shivered.

 

Carmen’s pace picked up, and Julia’s breath with it.

 

“You’re close,” Carmen whispered, breath tickling Julia’s ear. Julia once again arched, panting as she wound tighter and tighter until-

 

The string snapped, sending wave after wave of pleasure ripping through Julia as Carmen continued to thrust her fingers in and out, only stilling when Julia’s thighs pinned her hand in place.

 

As the dark haired woman tried to even her breath, Carmen’s eyes settled over Julia’s shoulder on the man five seats down. His eyes were wide in shock as they locked gazes. Without breaking eye contact, Carmen brought two of her fingers to her lips, slick and shining with Julia’s come in the dim theater light. She took them in her mouth, sucking them clean, all the while staring at the man across from her.

 

His jaw fell open, and Carmen raised one of her eyebrows.

 

His eyes, wide as saucers, went back to the big screen, but Carmen doubted his mind was on the movie.


End file.
